Myrtle Warren
Moaning Myrtle is the ghost of a witch who haunts the second floor girl's bathroom (and occasionally other bathroom facilities) at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a student at Hogwarts in the 1930s and 1940s. She was sorted into Ravenclaw house"JKRowling.com Section: F.A.Q." from MuggleNet. Myrtle is present at the Deathday Party on Halloween. This is the only indicator that Myrtle ever mingles with anyone other than to sob at them in her bathroom. She seems to be on familiar terms with Peeves, though he teases her and humiliates her. After this, we see Myrtle a few times when Harry, Ron, and Hermione use her bathroom to brew the Polyjuice Potion, all the time the trio are unaware that the answers they are looking for are right there with them all along, as the facts surrounding Myrtle's death are only revealed when Aragog the spider tells Harry and Ron that the girl who was killed by Slytherin's monster was found in a bathroom, and Harry guesses that Myrtle was the victim (although, Albus Dumbledore himself, a teacher at Hogwarts at the time of Myrtle's death, does not seem to realise that Myrtle is the key to solving the mystery). Myrtle died when the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the first time. She died while crying in the bathroom after Olive Hornby made fun of her glasses. It is implied that Myrtle was often bullied during her time at Hogwarts. The monster that killed her was Slytherin's Basilisk. She helps Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to find out about the monster inside the Chamber of Secrets. When Harry asks her about how she died, Myrtle is actually flattered, and acts as though she has never been asked this question before. In 1994 Ron suggests Myrtle as a possible date for Harry to the Yule Ball however Harry fails to take him seriously. Myrtle also helps Harry with his second task in the Triwizard Tournament. Though Cedric Diggory had told Harry to take a bath while thinking about it, and provided him with the password to the prefect's bathroom; it was Myrtle who told Harry how to solve the clue, by opening it underwater. Her crush on Harry becomes completely obvious in this encounter, and Myrtle also admits to spying on others in the bathroom, including Cedric Diggory. She also made an appearance in 1997 as somewhat of a confidante to Draco Malfoy. Rowling recently revealed that Myrtle's murder was the murder used to create the first of Tom Marvolo Riddle's Horcruxes, his childhood diary, since she was the first and only deceased victim of the Chamber of Secrets. Behind the scenes * Moaning Myrtle was portrayed by Shirley Henderson in the films Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. * In one scene in Chamber of Secrets, Ron jokingly suggests that Tom Riddle earned his Special Award for Services to the School for killing Myrtle; this foreshadows the fact that Riddle did indeed kill her. * Hermione says Moaning Myrtle haunts the bathroom on the first floor. However, when Harry sees the writing on the wall outside her bathroom, he is on the second floor. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' References Category:Basilisk victims Category:British individuals Category:Deaths by creature Category:Females Category:Flints Category:Ghosts Category:Hogwarts students Category:Horcrux victims Category:Muggle-borns Category:Ravenclaws Category:Wizards ru:Плакса Миртл